This invention relates to a shield arrangement for a control lever of a vehicle sliding-door lock.
Some locks for automobile rear doors are provided with remote control units including an additional mechanism for child safety. Such mechanisms generally include a child safety lock lever. When the lock lever is in its locked position but a normal lock knob is in its unlocked position, the door can not be opened via a normal inside handle but can be opened via a normal outside handle. Generally, it is essential that when the door is closed, the lock lever can not be actuated from the inside of the automobile.